Will Work For Gald
by SonicTU
Summary: Yuan finds himself in need of a stronger workforce, and as leader of the Renegades, he does what he can to get himself one.


The inspiration from this fic came from when Shigi and I were playing ToS... and we were like... hey... Vidarr is a Renegade. I would LOVE to see the interview with Yuan. Hehe. So I wanted to write a short little fic about it.

I thought maybe I would add chapters to this (as in, Yuan interviewing other people to join the Renegades) but I don't know if that's a great idea. Well, for now, it will be a one shot. I guess.

Disclaimer: I own none of these things that are written here. That is why it is uploaded at a place called fanfiction dot net.

* * *

Yuan sat at his desk, one leg crossed over the other, as he examined several resumes laid out before him. He had decided it was time to put some firepower behind the Renegades since the majority of his workforce were normally-built soldiers and spellcasters who really couldn't hold their own during any given battle… why he had so many useless henchmen was beyond him, but that didn't matter at the moment.

He picked a resume off his desk, finally deciding he would interview that person. The name was Vidarr, and it was listed that he had a strong body and the ability to wield several large weapons at once.

It was worth a shot, anyways. What did he have to lose?

The next day, having invited Vidarr to the Renegade base, Yuan awaited in his office smartly dressed wearing a brand new cape.

"What a magnificent cape that is!" Botta remarked.

"It is." Yuan replied stylishly.

With the resume in front of him, and a neat little chair in the center of the room (precisely in the center) and exactly eight and a half feet away from the front of his desk, Yuan felt quite prepared and ready to show the potential employee what kind of place he may be working at.

Disregarding the state of the restrooms, of course.

Yuan sat and waited for a while, his hands folded politely on top of the desk. Making good impressions was important, especially when running a secret base and attempting to appear as an enemy organization (such as, oh, say the Desians). Well, in truth, making good impressions had nothing to do with that. But Yuan decided that a good impression should go with his good looks, so that's exactly what he aimed to do.

Naturally, one would think that the to-be-employee would strive to make such an impression as well.

However, Yuan found himself waiting much longer than he thought he should have. A half hour had gone by, and the interviewee had not shown up. Yuan grew more impatient by the minute and had begun to pace about the room when Botta stuck his head in through the door.

"He's umm… he's here." Botta said rather cautiously.

"Vidarr?" Yuan questioned. Botta nodded a little. Yuan walked briskly back to his desk and motioned for Botta to send him in. Botta hesitated. "What's the problem?" Yuan asked, slightly irritated.

"It's nothing," Botta confirmed, clearing his throat slightly with a soft "ahem." The half-elf disappeared, and everything was silent for a moment. Yuan was about to get up and inquire about the arrival of Vidarr, when there were a few soft "thuds" outside the door. Yuan quickly resumed his "good impression" position as the doorknob began to turn.

And then the door opened.

It was either horror or disgust, maybe even the two combined, that would describe the expression on Yuan's face when he saw the interviewee for the first time.

Yuan quickly wiped this look off his face (this took years of practice after looking at Botta), and put back on the polite face he used to make the said first impressions.

In examining the massive form that stood in his doorway, Yuan quickly realized that "strong body" (as listed in the resume) was an understatement. This man had such bulk that it was hard to believe he was able to fit through the front door; his waist was as thick the Great Kharlan Tree and each of his limbs were the size of Botta. He was so large that he must've had trouble finding clothes that fit him. In fact, the shirt he was currently wearing wasn't large enough to cover his entire chest area, so it left a rather disturbing bulge of "belly" to be visible.

Recovering from the trauma of being met so suddenly with such a sight, Yuan quickly motioned for the man to sit down on the quaint little chair. As Yuan expected, as soon as the man sat, the chair snapped and he fell to the floor with a loud "thump."

"Er, I'm sorry about…" the interviewee began, but Yuan stopped him.

"No, no, don't worry about that," Yuan said quickly with his hands hinting at a few frantic motions. "You can just stay there and we'll finish this interview as quickly as possible."

The man nodded, so the interview began.

"So you are Vidarr," Yuan said, sounding as if he had heard the name for the first time and hadn't read it a dozen times in the resume. Vidarr nodded.

There was silence.

"So… why do you think you can work for the Renegades?" asked Yuan, trying to recall the interview questions he had prepared last night before the sight of Vidarr scared the words right out of him.

"I want the experience," Vidarr explained in a deep, gruff voice that appeared to make the pen on Yuan's desk vibrate (much to his entertainment). "One day I hope to become…" Vidarr hesitated, as if unsure whether to continue.

"Become…?" Yuan prompted.

"I hope to become a blacksmith."

Yuan blinked. "How will… any of the experience you gain here aid you in that goal?"

"I was a dropout in high school. They told me I would never amount to anything. I will prove them all wrong once I join the Renegades! And once I build a reputation, I will become the greatest blacksmith of them all! I will be the KING of blacksmiths!"

_I don't know how he thinks joining the Renegades is equivalent to him "amounting to something," _mused Yuan as Vidarr spoke. _Well, he is an idiot, but all I need from him is the firepower, isn't that right?_

"How good are you at handling weapons?" Yuan asked.

"Oh," Vidarr said. "I guess I can fight all right. I guess I can use some heavy weapons such as a mace."

_He guesses? He's not even sure?! _

"Say a teenage boy with two wooden swords, a young half-elf spellcaster with a kendama, and a dumb blonde klutzy girl with two chakrams attacked you. Would you be able to fend them off?"

"Of course."

"What if a hot man wearing purple wielding a sword and had magical and healing abilities joined them?"

Vidarr paused. "I'm not sure then."

"Well, it's not like there's a chance of any of that happening." Yuan explained. _This guy will do. He has enough muscle to make up for the… other areas he lacks in._

"Welcome to the Renegades, Vidarr."


End file.
